<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shoot back holy water (like its cheap whiskey) by magnoliafilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690713">shoot back holy water (like its cheap whiskey)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms'>magnoliafilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Vampire, Blood, Boarding School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added?, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires!, Violence, Witches???, human!felix, vampire!hyunjin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vampire is fine... At least that's what Hyunjin likes to tell himself (It helps him cope with the whole being undead thing).<br/>And life would probably be a lot easier if he didn't have such a nosy human-shaped roommate, one that seems to stand a better chance at figuring out his secret than most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi and Welcome! Thank you for clicking this fic!</p><p>Some notes before starting:</p><p>- There will be some mild gore but I'll try to put tw's where they apply.<br/>- Work Title is from "Vampire's will never hurt you" By My Chemical Romance<br/>- I'll try and update this at least semi-regularly. (At least once every second month uhhhh yes)<br/>- Comments and cc's are always appreciated :)<br/>- And lastly, there will be various other idols in this fic. I love them all dearly, but always remember that these are characterizations, and while they represent real people are not in any way representative of the actual humans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin's hands shook. His sharpened fangs protruded and stuck into his bottom lip. It had been a long time since he'd allowed his cravings to get this bad. He pressed his fingernails into his hands hoping to distract himself from the desire that clawed at his stomach. But in all reality, he knew he'd left it too late.</p><p>Usually, he could catch his hunger, feasting on small animals, going deep into the woods to feed. But he hadn't left the house in a week, and in doing so, had missed an opportunity. The only thing that could satiate this thirst was blood. Human blood. This evening, he would have to take an innocent’s life.</p><p>He stood slowly. Collecting himself. Cringing at the weight of what he would have to do. He took deep breaths as he pulled on a pair of running shoes. He grabbed his jacket as he stepped out his door and shrugged it on. Silently, he made his way through the living room and to the front door. He began to unlock it when he heard a half-whispered voice behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Of course. Yeji, his younger sister. He turned slowly and fixed her with a bored gaze. Hoping that she didn’t catch the anxious shudder that passed through him. "Out."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the response and glared back at him.</p><p>"You left it too late didn't you," She sighed disappointedly, rolling her eyes rather dramatically, "and now you're off to kill somebody. Excellent."</p><p>Hyunjin growled, flashing his teeth at her, "Don't mock me."</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it brother. Just make sure you don't kill my boyfriend on this little rampage of yours. Sort your shit out before you leave tomorrow. Mum and Dad don’t need a call from the school informing them that half the student body was brutally massacred because you couldn’t control yourself, and <em>I </em>don’t need you murdering any of my friends."</p><p>"Of course, dear sister." He sneered, before opening the door and stepping through it.</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head. He had to get out there, feed, and get home before anyone noticed. It was simple, three easy steps he had taken before and would likely take again.</p><p> </p><p>He broke into a sprint, his nostrils flaring as he ran. Testing for the smell of some low life that could go unnoticed. Someone who could go missing unsuspiciously.</p><p>After a while he found someone. An old beggar who was seeking refuge in an alleyway. The man didn't make a sound as Hyunjin drained him dry and left his body in a heap against a wall. Hyunjin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt blood smear across the side of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling rather disgusted with himself, he cleaned his hand against his shirt as his fangs slid back into his gums, leaving regular-sized canine teeth in their place. He turned to walk out of the alley when he saw a figure standing at the end. It was a boy. He stood frozen at the end as Hyunjin stared down at him.</p><p>The boy stood almost half in the light of the streetlamp, while Hyunjin stood almost completely in the shadow. His eyes were more sensitive than the average mortal's and he gazed at the figure. He moved forwards silently. Standing next to the boy in only a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you saw. But from now on you didn't see anything. Got it? Unless you want to end up like him."</p><p>Hyunjin flicked a careless hand in the direction of the corpse. He caught the boy's chin in his other hand and forced it close to his own.</p><p>"Do you understand me?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded weakly. His fear rolled off of him in deep waves. Hyunjin could nearly taste it. How he longed to just take a bite. He felt his fangs begin to slide out again. He dug his fingers into the boy's jaw. Anything to keep what little was left of his sanity intact.</p><p>"Understand?" He asked again, more firmly this time.</p><p>"Yes!" The boy yelped. "Please don't kill me!" The boy cowered trying to duck his head away, but Hyunjin held strong, forcing his head up.</p><p>"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. As long as you keep your mouth shut, you'll be just fine."</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s mouth popped open, ever so slightly.</p><p>"Mouth. Shut." Was all Hyunjin said, tightening his grip ever so slightly.</p><p>The boy quickly snapped his lips together. Hyunjin slowly took his hand away before making his way out of the alley. When he reached the footpath, he began to run.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Hyunjin pushed open his front door and stepped silently inside. His phone buzzed with a new message.</p><p>
  <strong>{Don't get blood on the carpet.} </strong>
</p><p>Yeji again. Of course. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and placed his phone back in his pocket, before making his way upstairs. He turned into the bathroom and switched on the lights. The bright glow burned his eyes and made him flinch. He cast his gaze downwards towards the sink and turned on the tap. The water churned as it rushed out in a steady flow. He pushed his hands under the cold stream and began to scrub at the dried blood on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When he was finished, he looked into the mirror. And was shocked that he did not recognize the person he saw staring back. Not a cold-blooded killer who slaughtered people in alleyways and left them to rot until they were found in the morning. No. The Hyunjin he remembered had been lost all those years ago. That boy no longer remained. Hyunjin opened his mouth and swished his tongue over his canine teeth. <em>They look so normal</em>, he thought to himself. Before remembering that only hours earlier he had been latched onto the neck of a filthy homeless man.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered, pulling out a toothbrush with a shaky hand and vigorously scrubbing his teeth, trying to clear away the filth, the blood, the guilt.</p><p><em>Everything will be fine</em>, he told himself, <em>you’ll wake up tomorrow, and you’ll go halfway across the world and whoever that boy was, will never see you again, and everything will be fine</em>.</p><p>He turned the lights off and made his way into his bedroom. He lay down on the bed, and curled into himself, knowing that tonight, he would not sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Lee Felix awoke with a jolt. Spurred from sleep by a nightmare, he began to take deep breaths to calm himself. Just a dream, he thought to himself, Just a dream. That was, at least, until he remembered stumbling home in a blind panic. The way that man's body had fallen against the wall. The hand that had gripped his chin so tightly. He ran to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. He stared at his reflection. Unmistakable fingerprint shaped bruises traced along the bottom of his face. He flicked the light switch and moved closer to the mirror. He pressed a finger to one of the bruises and flinched. He glanced at his watch. The neon digits reflected against his face.</p><p>
  <em>5:49 AM </em>
</p><p>He still had time to cover this up before his parents would take him to the airport. His scholarship to the posh English boarding school had never seemed more enticing. He stepped into his parents' room silently and took some concealer from his mother's bathroom. <em>Just like covering up a hickey</em>, he thought, <em>Easy enough</em>. As he blended the product with his fingers, he remembered the boy, or rather, the thing. Whatever it was that had killed that man so mercilessly, had spared him. Did it have to kill? If he had seen the face would he have recognized it? Was it human?</p><p> </p><p>When Felix was finished, he returned to his room and picked up his phone. Displayed on his lock screen there were 3 unread notifications from Chan. His brother would have been worried. Last night he'd missed his bus and had to walk home. Which of course had led to... That. But instead of replying to the texts like a good brother, he opened google. Pressing the search bar with a shaky finger, he began to type.</p><p>“man found dead in alleyway Seoul”</p><p>The search pulled up hundreds of results, but his focus was drawn to a news article that had been uploaded only hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Early this morning in downtown Seoul, a middle-aged man was found in an alleyway. Authorities are yet to confirm the identity of the man and are awaiting the autopsy report for the cause of death. However, police have suspicions that it may be linked to a spread of similar killings that have been appearing across Seoul over the past year. This case will likely be added to the list of unsolved murders that the police are in the process of investigating.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. anything could happen in these cathedrals we roam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the first official chapter of SBHW!</p><p>Chapter Title is from "Vampires" by The Midnight<br/>All of these songs and more can be found on the fic playlist :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix slept for most of the flight. He was blessed with the exceptional fortune of no irritating children inhabiting the seat behind him. His family had accompanied him to the airport. Chan had held him in a warm embrace, wishing him luck, making him promise to be safe. Felix had pretended he didn’t notice the tears threatening to fall from Chan’s face as he accepted hugs from both his parents. Both had simply said that they expected the best from him and that they hoped he would enjoy the new school.</p><p>Felix hadn’t flown often, perhaps twice in his life. His family usually opted for road trips to neighboring cities when they traveled. It was quiet in the plane cabin. The lights had been dimmed and those seated around him had begun to drift off to sleep. However, now with just a few hours between him and a new threatening environment, Felix’s mind was racing and the turmoil churning in his mind wouldn’t allow him to properly rest. </p><p>Felix was a bright student. After placing first and absolutely annihilating every single opposing student in the International Maths Olympiad last year, he’d been offered the scholarship for the school. Tuition and room covered, as long as he was as good in class as he had been during the competition. No pressure.</p><p>Wolvesley College for Boys and Girls. A co-ed boarding school, located in some obscure part of the English countryside. Felix had done his research. Spending hours on the school website, staring at the annoyingly large boarding houses and the incredible teaching facilities. Studying the towns around the school, the population size, the net worth of the headmaster (which was, in itself, larger than the price of construction for more than half the school). It didn’t take long for him to make the decision to move. His lack of friends at his current school, only a small factor in his choice.</p><p>The college had an extensive academic reputation, as well as its long list of sporting and extracurricular achievements. Top in the country for fencing and archery. Multiple plays and theatrical pieces written by students had been taken to larger stages in some of the big cities. Once you attended the school, it was difficult to not have your life already set out for you. All of the pathways were developed while you were studying. Your status as a person was already being broadcast to the greater world.</p><p>The school very clearly valued outstanding efforts. Words like Excellence, Integrity, and Tradition were emblazoned across every corner of the website. Felix couldn’t help but feel a little bit out of his depth. The kind of kids that attended a school like that could probably afford to pay for his entire family to move into a countryside villa and never have to think of money again. </p><p>In an attempt to calm his nerves, Felix pulled out his phone and hooked into the inflight wifi. Even just putting the first few letters into the search engine, autofill entered the rest of the college’s name. A clear indicator of just how many times he’d already searched it up.</p><p>Scrolling through the now-familiar page, the events of the night before seemed more like some odd fever dream than an actual event that had actually happened. He would be fine, putting thousands of meters of distance between him and whatever it was that had been in that alleyway.</p><p>He was worried for Chan, left in the city with that <em>creature</em>, but Chan was smart. Chan didn’t go wandering late at night. Chan didn’t ride the bus, nor did he miss the bus on the rare occasion that he took it. Chan would be just fine. At least, that’s what he told himself as he made a silent plea to the universe for his brother’s safety.</p><p>The sun was just beginning to set as the plane began its descent. Felix watched out the window with wide eyes. Arriving at the airport, he made his way to the Bus stop, dragging his medium-sized blue suitcase behind him. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the laminated folder that had been mailed to him earlier in the month. </p><p>Inside were instructions; how to get to the school, what to pack, a detailed list of necessary school supplies and materials, the mandatory uniform regulations, and a brightly colored map of the campus. To be completely honest, it was all getting a bit much for Felix. </p><p>As he double and triple checked that he was getting on the correct bus, it properly hit him. He’d never been away from home for more than a few days. He wouldn’t see Chan for weeks. As he paid for his ticket he tried to stop the tears that were prickling at the back of his eyes. He really should have savored that last hug a little more. </p><p>As he stored his suitcase and took his seat at the back of the bus, he held tightly onto his backpack, cradling it in his arms as he fought a rolling wave of homesickness. He buried his face into the bag, sniffling slightly as he fought back sobs that shook his entire body.</p><p>Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Immediately his head shot up, and he stared back at the girl standing before him. She had dark cropped shoulder-length hair, a kind face, and was very evidently worried for his sanity. </p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked as she pulled a tissue out of her bag, offering it to him gently. He took it and thanked her as he pressed it against his eyes, trying to stop the seemingly steady flow of tears. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m fine, just a little nervous I suppose. I’m going to a new school.”</p><p>“Oh! Wolvesley?” She asked, understanding dawning on her face.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. That’s the one.” He said uncertainly as he fumbled for his file. He presented it to her with a nervous smile. She took it in one hand and flipped through it carelessly with the other, she rubbed her thumb over the little sticker with his name on the front.</p><p>“Felix Lee…” She held out an assertive hand, “Ryunjin Shin, at your service. Proud to inform you that we now attend the same <em>prestigious </em>academy.” There was a humorous tone to her voice as she laid the sarcasm on thickly. Felix couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“A laugh!” She cried, “Excellent, we’re making progress.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you Ryujin,” Felix said with a smile, and he meant it.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about this thing anymore,” Ryujin said, waving the file absent-mindedly in the air. Felix let out a yelp and took it back quickly. Ryujin didn’t look offended, simply amused. “Alright, But I’ll help you get there. In all honesty Felix, you’ve done the most difficult part already.”</p><p>At that moment, the bus driver yelled in her direction, his voice was thick and accented and while it carried a threat, his tone had no real bite, “Ryujin, if you don’t take a seat right now, I’ll kick you off the bus.”</p><p>She turned and made a face in his direction, “Shut up Eric, you don’t have the balls.” The other passengers look at her with a mix of disgust and confusion.</p><p>“Oi, watch your language Ryu,” Eric said with a laugh, watching her in the rearview mirror hanging in front of him.</p><p>Near the front, a young girl stood up. She couldn’t have been more than thirteen years old. “Ryujin, sit down. Or I’ll tell mum and she’ll cancel your credit card.” The girl in the seat next to her tugged on her sleeve slightly. </p><p>Ryujin, very ungraciously, stuck out her tongue and with a brief, “You’re no fun Yu.” dropped into the empty seat beside Felix. As she turned to face him, she laughed at the shocked expression she found. When the bus pulled away from the airport, she began to explain.</p><p>“Eric’s been the driver since I was eleven. I had a miniature breakdown on the first day, tears, and a tantrum, the whole shebang, but somehow he calmed me down. Gave me an old stick of gum and everything. He’s a nice guy, he knows I don’t mean it.” She paused, “And that pain in my ass,” She extended a finger in the direction of the seat occupied by the girl, “Is my little sister Yuna. She thinks she’s hot stuff because she’s won young sportswoman of the year every year since she started at Wolvesley. She’s got half her year drooling over her because she’s some prodigy hockey player or something.”</p><p>“Right,” Felix said, as another wave of homesickness washed over him. He thought of Chan. </p><p>Ryujin snapped her fingers in his face, “Hey! No, you’ve gone all sad and droopy again. We can’t have that.” She said with a frown. </p><p>“Right.” Felix said again, he thought hard for a moment, “Tell me about the school then, what’s it like there?”</p><p>“That,” Ryujin said with a smile, “I can do.”</p><p>She took a deep breath as though preparing to throw herself off a diving board.</p><p>“Wolvesley College, founded in 1923, was originally an all-boys private school. If you had any lick of money or property? Any hint of status or potential royal blood? You sent your dashing young lad off to boarding school. It built a name for itself fairly early on, girls were allowed to attend in 1949, though the female students were few and far between. My great grandmother was one of the first.” She said rather proudly. Felix was reminded of the news announcers on the TV. </p><p>Felix couldn’t help but feel like he should be taking notes, but he listened attentively as Ryujin rattled on. </p><p>“Wolvesley was one of the first to do so. And that made it kind of impressive to a few of the nobles, so they shipped their kids over here. Academics were next. And of course, who could forget our wonderful school values.”</p><p>“Excellence, Integrity, and Tradition.” Felix slipped in.</p><p>Ryujin smiled, the skin around her eyes crinkled slightly, “Exactly.”</p><p>“Ok but… What about the school now?” Felix said, “What’s it like going there?”</p><p>“Just as crowded with rich snobs as any other school near here.” She said with a smirk, “There are a few good ones, like me, <em>obviously</em>. But there are also some real tools. The teachers are nice, if a little biased, but you get used to it. The music and arts program is fantastic, in my opinion. But I can’t say much for the sporting realm… Oh! You’ll get assigned a roommate when you go and see the headmaster. That person stays your roommate for the rest of your time at Wolvesley, so just hope you don’t get assigned an asshole.”</p><p>“Speaking from experience?” Felix asked conspiratorially.</p><p>“Oh no. My roommate became my best friend, I got lucky. Our other friend though…” Ryujin shuddered dramatically, “Her roommate is a real piece of work.”</p><p>Felix nodded, only feeling slightly overwhelmed. As Ryujin talked, he watched the bustling life of the city fade away, instead of turning to lush green pastures. He felt his all-consuming nerves fade away.</p><p>Finally, after nearly an hour's drive, the bus pulled up outside a set of thick iron gates. The metal was designed in such a way that it twined like vines across the widest parts. Behind it was a long driveway, a pristine path that led through gigantic oaks. The gorgeous trees were only just changing colors, and a few beautiful leaves were scattered on the ground.</p><p>“Stop for Wolvesley!” Eric called from the front. Ryujin nudged Felix, springing up to collect her suitcase. Felix followed at half the speed. Carefully retrieving his own case and slinging his backpack securely over his shoulder. Felix could see Yuna and her friend collecting their own gear up the front. She noticed him staring and glared back. </p><p>“Don’t mind her,” Ryujin said calmly, shooting Yuna a look as they moved through the bus. “She’s just antsy about the first day. She’s not always a little shit.”</p><p>They trailed off the bus. Ryujin stopped to call out a quick farewell to Eric as the doors swung shut. Felix regarded the other Wolvesley students that had arrived with them. A tall boy standing near the road glared at his phone and stomped his foot angrily. </p><p>“What’s wrong Daniel?” Ryujin said, almost mockingly, “Mummy decided to pull the pin on your credit card?”</p><p>“Shut it Ryujin.” The boy said with a sneer.</p><p>“Freedom of speech!” She shouted as she grabbed Felix by the elbow and hauled him towards the gate. Daniel glared after her as she ran, but made no move to follow. He instead shot a fleeting glare at his phone once more and shoved it into his pocket.</p><p>The gates swung open as the small group of students approached them and they all began walking up along the driveway. The trees provided a beautiful shade in the autumnal weather and Felix almost wished for a pair of gloves as he tugged his suitcase behind him. </p><p>Ryujin walked quickly, dragging both her own suitcase and Felix with her. There was an odd spring in her step that Felix hadn’t noticed before, her face was bright and shining. She was quite literally glowing as she pulled them both along the path.</p><p>“Excited?” Felix asked.</p><p>“I get to see Yeji. I haven’t seen her in months.” Ryujin said, the smile never leaving her face.</p><p>“You couldn’t go and visit her?” </p><p>“Her parents are really protective, she got really sick when she was younger. So they don’t really let her out of the house when she’s home. That’s why she likes spending Christmas at school. I did go and visit her once. I had to bribe her brother not to snitch on me, but I got to see her for a few hours. It was nice.” </p><p>She stared off, lost now to Felix, and anyone else who would try to converse with her. She gazed off as she remembered something that Felix wasn’t privy to. She’d slowed down, the bounce in each step now residual. Felix searched for something to say.</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Stay during Christmas.” He clarified, glad to have his only friend back.</p><p>“Oh yeah, of course.” She paused for half a second, “Though it’s usually only international students that do. You know, difficult to get home etcetera, etcetera. Some of the kids stay because they don’t wanna go home. I’m convinced there’s some romantic motivation for some. But for me… Well, I stay so that Yeji isn’t alone.”</p><p>Felix pretended not to notice the shadow of a blush that graced her cheeks. </p><p>“That’s nice of you.” He supplied instead, “I might be joining you for Christmas, I can’t imagine I’ll be able to make the trip home.” He didn’t remember anything in the scholarship outline detailing Christmas flights.</p><p>“That’s a shame,” She said, regaining her composure, “But don’t worry Christmas at Wolvesley is great. They have a big dinner and decorate the halls and everything.”</p><p>Felix smiled, she’d trailed off, launching into some other tirade about the lunch menus. He’d lost track of how they’d moved onto that area of discussion, but he was pleased to have some company for this leg of the journey. </p><p>They reached the school. It looked exactly as it did in the pictures, though somehow even larger in person. Ryujin led them over to the main building, a grand structure that towered above the trees in the driveway. Felix felt infinitely small standing in front of it. </p><p>Ryujin nudged him gently, “Come on,” She said, “I’ll take you to see Headmaster Seo. He’ll give you the grand introduction.”</p><p>Ryujin stepped forwards and up the stairs that led to the main doorway. She pulled open one of the absurdly large doors and held it open for him. </p><p>“This is Radcliffe, where most of the administration is done. The head teacher’s offices are in here as well, and the dining hall.” She didn’t stop talking as she led him through a confusing maze of stairwells, hallways, and doors. “Headmaster Seo’s office is on the third floor, easy enough to remember I should think… Mrs. Simmons runs the reception up the front, but we all just call her Kate. She handles absences and attendance, and just other general stuff. I can introduce you to her later if Mr. Seo doesn't… Oh look, we’re here.”</p><p>Felix looked up properly and was greeted with a thick wooden door and a bronze-colored plaque on the wall. Ryujin reached forwards to knock but was interrupted by an outburst from inside the room.</p><p>“You cannot seriously expect me to share a room with a scholarship student! I am a Hwang! It’s simply not done! Think of what my mother will say when she hears about this nonsense. You’d hate for her to have to pull some of the funding from the board <em>wouldn’t you </em>Headmaster.” said a voice from inside.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was furious, he watched with an odd sense of pride as the Deputy Head blanched. His face went a sickly green sort of color as he began to flap both his arms and mouth in an attempt to calm the boy down. The Headmaster however, sat almost nonchalantly at his desk. He was a naturally large man, and so with his hands crossed in front of him, he appeared quite intimidating. But Hyunjin would not back down. The headmaster sighed quite condescendingly.</p><p>“I am, in fact, not at all concerned about what your mother is going to say Mr Hwang. Due to the fact that I already called her this morning to confirm. She will <em>not, </em>as you say, be pulling any of the funding she and your family graciously supply the board with. In fact she specifically requested that you be disciplined should you try to resist such an arrangement, and, in her own words, she informed me that she thought it was “an excellent idea”. I can only imagine how such a blemish like that would look on your nearly spotless record. Now, I am prepared to overlook that part as long as <em>you</em>, Mr. Hwang, be perfectly civil with your roommate. Are we clear?”</p><p>Hyujin opened his mouth, presumably to argue again, but was stopped by a quiet knock at the door. </p><p>The headmaster smiled at Hyunjin, “Ah, that must be your roommate now.” Louder and to the door he said, “Come in Mr Lee, the door is open.”</p><p>The door was pushed open by Ryujin, who stood with a thinly stretched smile on her face. Behind her stood Felix, trying desperately to hide the pure fear that was painted across his expression. </p><p>“Miss Shin, I take it you’ve brought Mr Lee from the coach.” The Headmaster said, standing from his seat to greet them both. He extended a hand to Felix, smiling kindly. He then turned and introduced Deputy Head Lee, who also offered Felix a hand in greeting.</p><p>“I have indeed sir. Lovely to see you, how’s your wife?” It was now that Hyunjin allowed himself to properly look at his roommate. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting…<br/>
<em><br/>
Him</em>.</p><p>Hyunjin stared at the boy for a moment, he felt the weight of pure dread settle in his stomach. The boy looked up at him and they made eye contact for an uncomfortably long moment. Hyunjin was almost relieved to see no recognition in the boy’s eyes, but the heavy look that the boy had fixed him with still made him slightly uneasy.</p><p>“Of course!” The Headmaster practically shouted, “Mr Hwang, this is your roommate Mr Felix Lee. Mr Lee, I’d like you to meet your roommate Hyunjin Hwang. I have hopes that you’ll be good friends.”</p><p>Felix extended a hand, “Nice to meet you–”</p><p>Hyunjin stood up abruptly, cutting him off. He walked over to the door, ignoring Felix completely. He left without another word and slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Felix immediately flushed a violent shade of beetroot red. Ryujin put a hand on his shoulder instinctively. </p><p>“Well that was rude,” Ryujin said as the room plunged into a dense and awkward silence. The headmaster laughed. </p><p>“Rude, but to be expected from Mr Hwang.” The Deputy Head snorted unsubtly. “And that’s why we selected someone else to be your guide. I thank you for your help in getting Felix here Miss Shin, but I imagine you would like to get yourself settled in.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” She said with a nod. Then to Felix, “I’ll see you around, come find me when you’re finished with your tour, Felix.” And with a smile and a polite thank you, she left.</p><p>“Now Felix,” The headmaster gestured to the seat in front of his desk, “Would you mind taking a seat? We would just like to discuss your scholarship with you.”</p><p>Felix tried to stop his shaking hands, he removed his backpack and leaned it against the chair before taking a seat. After a second, he reached into his bag and removed the file. The headmaster saw it and smiled.</p><p>“Good to see you received that. Hopefully everything we discuss here should cover what’s in the file. Though that map may come in handy. Jeongin will show you around later, but I am well aware that the layout of the campus here at Wolvesley is quite a lot to stomach at once. It is my hope that you feel welcomed here. That you soon feel well adjusted to life on campus. I know that for many students, studying away from home can be stressful, so I want to remind you that we have an excellent staff of counselors on campus and they are easily accessible should you feel you need to speak with anyone.”</p><p>Felix nodded, the sickly overwhelming feel was beginning to creep into the pit of his stomach yet again.</p><p>“I also would like for you to know about our strict No Bullying policy here at the college. Should you feel that you or a classmate are being targeted, you should take these issues straight to a member of staff. Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Felix said, quite unsure of what else to say. </p><p>“Excellent. Well, that takes us on to the scholarship part of this discussion and then…” He paused and checked the time on an extravagant watch. Felix didn’t even want to imagine the price of that single piece of jewelry. “Mr Yang should be along quite soon.”</p><p>Felix shuffled in his seat, feeling only slightly uncomfortable. He was unsure if the air conditioning in the room had been turned up or if it was just him. His hands felt unnaturally clammy, and he twisted them anxiously in his lap.</p><p>“With the exception of maths, you’ve selected all the other subjects on your curriculum for this semester. It is expected from both myself and Mr Lee, as well as the school board, that you exceed in these subjects. If you are caught slacking, or your grades dropping unnaturally below the expected average, we will be forced to revoke your scholarship. You must know Felix, that we only want what’s best for you.”<br/>
<br/>
And for the school.<br/>
 </p><p>It was unspoken, but the words hung in the air menacingly. </p><p>“We also want to encourage you to take part in any extracurricular activities you so desire, but we must remind you that your academics come first. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Felix said again, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He didn’t feel that he would be able to say much else. </p><p>“Wonderful!” The headmaster exclaimed, entirely too cheery for this kind of discussion, “Now, Mr Lee has your timetable and your room key…”</p><p>The man seemed to pluck the new file from thin air. He was certain he hadn’t been holding it before. He held it out to Felix, fixing him with a steely (but not unkind) gaze. “Everything is in the file, classes, teachers, schedules, everything. I’ve also included a copy of the student handbook, though I’m sure you were mailed that earlier in the year.”</p><p>Felix nodded, taking the second file and placing it on top of the other in his lap. There was a gentle knock at the door. </p><p>“Ah yes, that will be Mr Yang.” The headmaster called, “Do come in.”</p><p>The door opened to reveal a boy. He couldn’t have been much younger than Felix. His face wore a nervous smile and a set of braces. </p><p>“Hi sir.” He said quietly as he stepped into the room. Then to Felix he said with a grin, “You must be Felix, lovely to meet you, I’m Jeongin.”</p><p>Felix took the hand that was offered to him and was grateful that this time, he wasn’t ignored.</p><p>“Mr Yang here is one of our best. He’s in your year and, if I am correct in thinking so, will likely share some of your classes.”</p><p>“That’s right sir. From what I saw of Felix’s timetable at least.”</p><p>“Excellent. Well, Felix,” The headmaster clapped his hands, “I believe that’s all from us, I’ll leave you in Mr Yang’s very capable hands. And remember, should you need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact either me, or one of the members of staff.”</p><p>“Thank you sir,” Felix said, as he stood and collected his backpack. Jeongin was waiting by the door, holding it open with a smile.</p><p>Once they were outside Jeongin plucked the two files from Felix’s hands. He skimmed through the first briefly, before handing it back to Felix and opening the second. </p><p>“Right,” He said, “We have advanced maths, music, and chemistry. You’ll be on your own for art, but I’m sure Jisung will take care of you. English…” He paused mumbling under his breath, “I’m not sure, we’ll have to check with Changbin, but you’re not with me…”</p><p>Felix watched this little display with interest, he had deduced that Jeongin was assessing his timetable, but he wasn’t entirely sure why…</p><p>Jeongin seemed to notice the look of confusion and proceeded to internally correct himself, “Right, of course. We aren’t properly acquainted.” He paused for a breath and stuck his hand out, “ Jeongin Yang, pleased to meet you.”</p><p>The whole situation was so reminiscent of Ryujin’s introduction that Felix had to laugh. “Wonderful to meet you Jeongin.” The boy wore a brilliant smile as he took Felix’s hand in his own.</p><p>“Don’t worry Felix, I’m going to take good care of you. I can’t wait to introduce you to all my friends!”</p><p>“Thank you Jeongin.” He said earnestly.</p><p>“What should I show you first…” He paused, “Um… Your dorm! Right, come with me.” Jeongin latched onto his arm and for the second time that day, Felix was pulled along into the unknown.</p><p>And so, as Felix was led through yet another series of twisting hallways and corridors by a boy who genuinely seemed to want to be his friend, he felt that maybe, this could be a place where he could finally belong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/thekeehorse">twt</a><br/>• <a href="https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa">cc</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>